


Jean Fucks Up

by InkDomain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Call of Duty: Zombies, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gay, Heterochromia, Heterosexuality, Multi, Slight swearing, Video & Computer Games, male reader - Freeform, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDomain/pseuds/InkDomain
Summary: Jean goes on a second date with Mikasa, but he messes it up. The Reader, Eren and Reiner get to hear all about it in their usual gaming session.





	Jean Fucks Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART (OperationStabTheCake).  
> Not proofread.  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> Inspiration from Rooster Teeth's Animated Adventures: Miles' Dirty Talk Fail.  
> 

Droplets of water landed on the shoulders of Eren’s shirt from his mahogany brown hair, evidence of his shower as he sat next to you on the tattered sofa the two of you had found in a second-hand store. It was technically your shirt, but it was one of his favourite’s and who were you to deny your boyfriend. Saturday afternoons were usually your favourite time in your week, a dedicated time to spend with Eren and your friends, play video games and tear each other to shreds. It let you all take yourselves out of the hectic schedule that university life provided, releasing your frustrations out on computer-generated zombies and your friends over headsets. Collapsing into the mess of worn pillows that was your assigned space next to Eren, you set down the two cups of coffee in front of the respected drinker and settle back. 

As the soft beams of sunshine leak through the window to your side, you stretch your arms over your head and let out an exhausted yawn. The apartment you shared with Eren wasn’t the biggest in the world, but it was affordable and something you could call your own. Stretching out your legs then crossing them at the ankles, you happily accept the Xbox controller Eren holds out to you as you settle next to him. Whilst you had been making the two of you your coffee to wake you up a bit more from your lie-in, he had set up a lobby in COD: Black Ops II Zombies, the burning world rotating behind the names waiting. Plopping on your headset, waiting for Reiner and Jean to join the game like usual, you hear the crunch of Eren eating next to you through your headset. You tease him about it, making his cheeks flare with a soft red. You simply laugh, ruffling his hair as he swats at your larger hands. 

A few moments after you and Eren threw banter back at each other, Reiner’s and Jean’s gamer tags popped up on screen and they joined the lobby and group chat. You take a sip from your sugary coffee, Eren taking less than a second to respond when he sees his friend’s names illuminate on screen.  
“About time, dickweeds.” He insults in jest, making you chuckle into your mug before leaning forward to set it down on a coaster as he checks over the details of the upcoming game. You grin to yourself as Jean, his first sentence in the chat, what a string of curses.  
“Stop sucking each other’s dicks and start this up, I wanna kick some zombie ass.” Reiner’s deep voice chortles over the audio of the game.  
“Hey, that’s my job.” You shoot back at the blonde man, earning a friendly punch in the shoulder from your boyfriend. Eren starts the game and the usual feeling of adrenaline being pumped around your body begins as soon as the split-screen appears, and the familiar layout of the town in this fictional world comes into view. 

The first few rounds always dragged, but you needed the points and Eren had enabled the Hellhounds on every fifth round that passed. Climbing the ladder of rounds increased, along with the amount of undead that attacked your four-person group, but you had your comrades’ backs. Unless Jean went down because he was being an idiot, or because he got trapped in the lava, then you would call him every name in the book. Completely immersed in the game, your thumbs bashing the correlating buttons and spinning the screen as you went along, you forget the world around you. Banter over the headsets dissolved to quick orders, short pieces of information, or cusses for another player- or zombie. Your teeth were nestled into your bottom lip out of concentration, eyebrows furrowed as the group makes it into the mid-teens. You lean slightly forward, Eren unconsciously mirrors your position as he focuses on his own portion of the screen.  
“Jug’s open, boys.” Eren’s voice hollers down the headset, causing you the give a curt nod as you direct your character to follow Reiner’s towards the Eastern section of the apocalyptic town. Running the path towards the power-up, Juggernog, you protected Reiner as he got to the mock vending machine first and paid for the imitation of soda. Just as he moves out of the way to cover you and allow you to purchase the power-up, you could hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks.  
“Speaking of jugs.” The concentration you had been immersed in was broken as you bit back the laughter that threatened to bubble up, immediately getting what he was hinting at. Eren even let out a short snort before he caught himself, cursing as his character goes down from too many hits from the programmed undead. “How’d your date with Mikasa go, Jean?” He asks, faking innocence in the question as you begin to titter. 

The tell-tale sound of Jean’s groan of disappointment over the headset tells the three of you everything you needed to know about how his date went. After years of him pursuing Mikasa, Eren’s adopted sister, she had agreed to go on a second date with him. It was clear he was in love with her, but she as a tough one. You would know, Eren wasn’t exactly the easiest to get to go on a date. The poor boy had been over the moon, nothing could tear him down, except himself. It had taken a fair amount of time to get her to accept on another date, after all.  
“That well, horse face?” Eren cackles, his heterochromia eyes shining with the news that Jean had messed up. Eren was protective of Mikasa, and his friendship with Jean was less than favourable.  
“Shut it, Jaeger, at least I get dates.” Jean snaps back, making you suck your teeth in amusement as Eren’s smile falters. You aid him in the game, protecting him as the two of you run towards the mystery box in hopes of getting a better weapon to pack-a-punch.  
“Oh snap!” You comment, full of sass before you cave with bubbly laughter at the look Eren shoots you from his side of the sofa. “Well, he has a point- how come you never take me on dates anymore?” You ask; however, you make your voice into one similar to how Historia’s and Sasha’s voices turn whenever they see a cute animal- just to let Eren know that you weren’t being serious.  
“Tell us what happened, man.” Reiner presses, wanting to get to the juicy gossip in how his friend had fucked up on his second, and probably last, date with a woman he has been head-over-heels for since he first saw her in high school. 

In the game, your character had fallen victim to the horde of the undead, and none of your teammates were fast enough to aid you to your feet. With your part of the screen spectating the others, you sit back and wait for the next round to start, and you waited to hear this story of woe.  
“Okay, fine, but no laughing.” Jean growls, evidently reluctant in sharing his recent experience. You were bound to hear it from Mikasa in a few days when you visited with Eren, but you wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth, no pun intended.  
“No promises.” You, Eren and Reiner confirm in unison and in the same tone of amusement as you listened to the man suffer through his headset. You were sure his face was beet red with embarrassment, but what were friends for?  
“So I er, I went on a second date with Mikasa recently.” Jean starts, stuttering with his words as he struggled to get them out when he was only attempting to set the scene. He paused, throat tightening at the refreshed wave of embarrassment from the memory. “And it was going very well.”  
“Get stuck in, boi.” You utter over the headset, earning a snicker from Reiner and a shove from Eren. You were only half paying attention to the game now, happy that you had ‘died’ so you could listen to this tale you were sure to recount at their wedding.  
“So we went back to my apartment, and things are going _very_ well.” You bite your bottom lip as you glance at Eren, knowing that the subject of Mikasa was thin ice territory for him, and you wondered how this would turn out. “Things are getting intimate, and so she leans over to me and goes ‘Whisper something dirty in my ear.’ And I fucked up.” The combination of Jean’s awkwardness and embarrassment, Eren’s borderline anger and amusement, and Reiner’s background laughter put you on the edge of the sofa with curiosity. You were holding back the waiting laughter, your ribs already beginning to ache with anticipation.  
“How?” Reiner probes, almost giggling down the line as you watch from your screen through spectating his character succumb to the never-ending onslaught. You grab a bag of skittles Eren had almost desecrated, crunching on the hard shell as the flavour bursts.  
“I switched two very important words, and what I was _trying_ to say, and what I _thought_ was dirty and sexy, and what I said was-”  
“Wait, tell us what you wanted to say, and what you actually said.” Eren cuts him off, his curiosity to hear how he had messed up was winning over the desire to beat him up for attempting anything with his sister.  
“Oh no, you’ll know upon me saying what I actually said, you’ll know exactly what I was trying to say and how badly I fucked it up.” Along with your ribs starting to ache, your cheeks were burning from the constant smiling and you had to bite on something other than your bottom lip to hold back the laughter, otherwise your lip is going to start bleeding.  
“Okay, tell us how badly you fucked up.” You pushed, almost dying to know by now. You could hear him take a breath, readying himself for having this being a constant reminder but he was ready to share- Mikasa would probably tell everyone anyways.  
“So, she said; ‘Whisper something _dirty_ in my ear.’ And I responded with…‘I wanna see your cock in my mouth.” 

There was a split second of nothing, his words hanging in the air as you processed how badly he had fucked up. Then it all came toppling down at once, you were creased over with howling laughter at the poor boy’s mistake. Actual tears clouded your vision before you shut your eyes, vaguely acknowledging the shrieking laughter of Eren and Reiner. You could slightly hear Jean chuckling nervously from his headset, probably a weird amalgamation of embarrassment, regret and finding the situation funny himself.  
“So, then Mikasa goes ‘WHAT?!’ and I went ‘WHAT?! Nothing! Never mind, let’s move past this!” He tries, attempting to redeem himself but he was too far away from that possibility. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you faintly heard the sinister laughter from Dr. Maxis from the TV, signalling that all players had died, and it was the end of that attempt. The screen flashed and presented everyone’s scores, but you doubted anyone really cared about bragging rights right now.  
“You had one job!” Eren snickers, managing to control his laughter into chuckles, setting his controller to the side to rub his sore cheeks. Your controller was long forgotten, your arm wrapped around your waist to give your internal organs some support after the attack they had just received. You lay back against the back of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling as you turned into a chuckling mess.  
“Two words! Two words I mixed up there, and it ended with a very different statement!” Jean almost wheezes, and the group was left back in the lobby, the game ready for another attempt. 

A few moments pass as the four of you attempt to calm down from that, a smile still on your face from Jean’s misfortune. The others had managed to calm down too, and you let out a sigh through your headset.  
“I’m not even mad that we died.” You joke, indicating to the waiting lobby screen.  
“Shut up, [F/N].” Jean slightly snaps, the message that he had left the lobby and group chat appears before you, Eren and Reiner return to laughter.


End file.
